There is conventionally known an application to propose destination candidates as in Patent Literature 1. Under the application in Patent Literature 1, the content of an occupant's remark in a vehicle is separated into word units, and a speech recognition unit recognizes a genre. When a final determination condition is satisfied regarding a destination genre candidate, destination candidates corresponding to the genre are presented.